


Point of It

by alottlehomo



Series: Point of (Nearly) Obsessive [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: ?ish, Ezekiel and Jake have issues, Ezekiel is M16, Ezekiel remembers, Hurt/Comfort, Jake has lots of issues with himself, M/M, Muscle Memory, Point Of Salvation, but this is fluffy not painful so lets stick with that, more continuation of the last two, not really honestly its more like Jakes pov of the whole thing, subconscious memory, this is my first fic completely from Jakes pov, training is in this one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alottlehomo/pseuds/alottlehomo
Summary: Jake isn't jealous, he's curious, he just needs to spend a little more time with the conundrum that is Ezekiel Jones (if this only happens after Ezekiel spends more time with Jenkins, well that's just a coincidence)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with the other two works in the series, this is my first time writing entirely from Jakes' pov so please give me some feedback. I want to do my best to speak from all the characters point of view but I have spoiled myself by writing mostly Ezekiel and Jenkins' pov. Leave a kudos and a comment and there will always be more!

Jake was never jealous of Jenkins.

Of course he wasn't why would he be? 

His fixation with Ezekiel since the game had been ridiculous, totally out of control really. That was all. He was _curious_ , and nothing else. 

There were just so many sides: first he doesn't care at all, then he cares too much, first they aren't even friends, then he's staring at everyone like they're going to die right in front of him. 

Ezekiel Jones was a problem Jake wanted to solve, which was why after a few months had passed and the meetings between Jenkins and Ezekiel didn't stop and they didn't seem bothered afterwards, Jake stepped in and invited Ezekiel to train with him (admittedly with less finesse than he would have preferred but he'd been caught definitely-not-eaves-dropping and it was a last ditch effort).

Now the conundrum of Ezekiel looking like a twig under all his layers of button up and sweaters, yet easily throwing Jake over his shoulder during their first match - that was something Jake would never figure out. 

"M16? M16?! M16 my ass. There aren't.. that isn't.. Why the hell would M16 show you how to toss a man twice your size?!" he'd said, waving his hands furiously as he pushed himself off the ground, rubbing his shoulder. 

This happened three more times until Jake gave up, he had to find another ruse otherwise Ezekiel was going to leave and he wouldn't have a decent reason to drag him back.

" Alright, maybe we should just quit, I mean clearly you aren't lacking any of the skill I thought you were." He'd heaved, breathing hard after falling flat on his back, the wind knocked right out of his lungs.

The sound of Ezekiel's laughter was actually quite piercing in the rec-room, bright and human over the drum of Jake's heart in his ears, " No way cowboy, clearly _you_ need the practice," Ezekiel smirked down at him, sticking out his chin like the proud little shit he was, " besides, it's doing loads for my opinion of you to hand your ass to you after lunch, it's really helping me balance my energy."

So they kept at it, and Jake certainly wasn't jealous (curious, he's curious, he's a historian this is future history.. right?) 

Eventually he runs out of excuses for himself, the most prominent being when they're in that damn Canadian lab.

Jake only remembers the final loop and even he sees the similarities, makes the connection between what Ezekiel said about rage-people and the werewolves. He's half convinced Ezekiel remembers the whole thing as he watches the other mans countenance, the way he's always at the front or back of the group and he's always between them and the danger, even when he _is_ the danger. 

He finally admits he's jealous when he sees Ezekiel with Jenkins later, sees Jenkins' arms around Ezekiel (since when did Jenkins hug?). He watches for a good chunk of a minute before he grits his teeth and waltzes right back out of the room. 

Ezekiel never showed interest in anyone, in any way, he was all theories and thief jokes and "but aliens!" and Jake had apparently grown attached somewhere between meeting him and seeing him with Jenkins, don't ask him where because he's got no clue but just thinking about the way Ezekiel's face had been pressed into Jenkins' waistcoat made his stomach churn and his limbs ache. He'd never let himself have feelings for guys before, how had he missed this? How had he not seen this coming and put an end to it before it could even start?

Nothing changes after Jake sees Ezekiel and Jenkins, Jake does his best to just ignore it and act like nothing was different. He was just curious after all, right?

Things with Cindy come and pass, and Jake stews in his head about how Ezekiel could have resisted when both him and Flynn were so utterly taken under by the spell. He jokes it off, says he was already obsessed with Cindy but it's a half assed excuse as much as Jenkins' narcissism theory was. 

Jake doesn't stop going to their training though, and neither does Ezekiel, Jake's tempted to ask.. Ezekiel's been looking at him differently since his 'you're in love with Cindy' confrontation, it makes Jake think maybe he'd answer. 

He never gets the chance to ask though because people are bursting into flames and Flynn is running off again (taking Eve with this time!) and it's left to him, Ezekiel, and a very distracted Cassandra to figure it out. 

Then after that it's just one hit after another. Another person spontaneously combusts, Cassandra is acting even stranger, there are vampires, there are vampires that can walk _in_ the sun, said vampires are trying to leave the place where they can walk in the sun while still staying in the sun, they are using pseudo human test subjects to do it, he and Ezekiel are probably going to die, then the big one: Cassandra goes into surgery for her brain tumor that she hadn't told anyone was getting worse. 

Jake watches as Jenkins sends her off with the nurses, wonders for a moment how Ezekiel isn't jealous, reconciles with himself that of course he isn't Cassandra is in surgery they were all worried about her, not pointless things like relationships. 

He distracts himself for a while, chews his fingers, does the math, takes what facts he knows already and tries to puzzle piece what he doesn't. 

When Eve and Flynn arrive it feels a little easier to breathe, like now that the whole gang is here they can manage this - so he's absolutely livid when Ezekiel just _leaves_.

Oh he makes an excuse, says he's going for coffee before marching after Ezekiel like a man on a mission, shoulders hunched, fists balled, and he's sure his face is scrunched in that way Ezekiel pointed out a few weeks ago when he gets passionate enough but how could it not be? Ezekiel had just left, without a word, had just walked. 

Jake thinks he might have heard Jenkins call his name as the doors opened in front of him but he doesn't really care, doesn't want to hear what the man has to say. 

There is absolutely no thinking involved when he catches up to Ezekiel outside, grabs his arm and practically throws him into the wall with a furious, " Where the hell do you think you're going? You can't leave right now."

Ezekiel's explanation, his panic attack, they aren't what Jake expects but he takes them in stride. Recites scenes of the Iliad from memory, knowing full well what this is like, the detached way the fear and lack of oxygen make you feel (he doesn't know how though, doesn't remember). He hugs Ezekiel right up to his chest, presses his head close and just talks. 

He puts it together when Ezekiel is coming down, when he tells Jake that _he_ can't lose Cassandra, where he must have seen this before and why, " You remember, don't you? You remember it," and it's barely a question but Ezekiel never would have answered it like it was anyway, it's too obvious now. 

They talk, and they sit, and they talk a little more and sit a little more before Jake knows if he doesn't get back with coffee soon everyone will assume he's murdered the younger librarian. So he makes them both get up and sends Ezekiel back, squeezing his hand for good measure before walking in the general direction of the hospital cafe.

Once he's back he doesn't push his luck, gives Ezekiel his space until _he_ can't anymore, because now that he's aware he sees all of Ezekiel's tells, all his anxious ticks and the way he's pressing his thumb into his palm that he thinks might've been burned once (it's a conversation for later, he decides) 

Jake can take care of Ezekiel though, right now Ezekiel is who he can take care of, not Cassandra. Cassandra is in the surgeons hands for now, and when she comes back he'll do better but for now Ezekiel needs him (and he needs Ezekiel, no one said his own methods of coping were healthy) 

They hold hands until the doctor comes out and then he keeps the contact because if the doctor says the wrong words each and everyone of them is going to break in irreparable ways and he needs to catch Jones as much as he needs to be caught. 

When the doctor doesn't say those words and instead declares Cassandra is going to make a full recovery Jake is beyond relieved, but he still doesn't leave her side until she's better ( neither does anyone, he guesses they all feel the same)

The one time he does it's to talk to Estrella, to let her know that Cassie was okay, healing well. The conversation takes longer than expected, in the end it turns into talk of making an alliance among other things (apologies).

He doesn't comment on how relieved Ezekiel looks when he comes back to the hospital, doesn't comment on how even after Cassandra is released Ezekiel never makes an excuse to leave Jake's side like he expects, Jake doesn't either but something tells him he's run from this before and it never worked out right.

Jake's conclusion to let the cards fall where they may is quickly followed by Ezekiel's, " I know that it probably seems like it should change things, me remembering, but I just.. it doesn't hav-" half speech that Jake more than a little exasperatedly interrupts.

"What happened to being arrogant and full of yourself to the point of thinking everyone loved you? What the one time it's vaguely accurate throw you off?"


End file.
